


遗落的名字

by Toonotter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Underage Sex, 人外生理学, 更接近于有R18内容的普通故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonotter/pseuds/Toonotter
Summary: 一个人要被拯救多少次才算足够？
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 8





	遗落的名字

“太过火了。”小伯爵审视着镜中的自己，语气拿捏得十分平稳：“你弄疼我了。”

“万分抱歉。”他说。

夏尔·凡多姆海威转过身，看到肩胛骨侧下方，有些意外地眨眨眼睛。“这是什么？”为仔细观察，夏尔侧转上身，脖子、腰与臀部随之动作，缓缓弯出一道弧线，像一张被人撑满的弓。

“是烧伤。”

“你还——”不可置信地，夏尔伸手触碰那块伤痕，又吃痛地缩回来。“你还烫伤我了？”比起愤怒，他的表情更像戏谑、嫌恶，以及一点得意，正如塞巴斯蒂安所设想的那样。

无需抬头确认，塞巴斯蒂安也很清楚烧伤的样子。将他的掌根贴到那里，刚好能与整道痕迹吻合。当他箍住夏尔的腰时，正会印下这种记号。对恶魔来讲不是难事，作为地狱的造物，恶魔与火、硫磺相差无几，燃烧是它们的天性。

“恶魔的自制力真差劲。”夏尔宣布道，重新面对镜子：“连狗也知道不能伤主人吧？记住，别再有这种事情。我可不想再多几个烙印。” 

“您的命令，我谨记在心。”他直起身，给小主人换衣服。手指拂过后颈，引起颤栗。

夏尔近乎暴躁地叹了口气。“别碰我，我自己来。”男孩气呼呼地推开他，耳根发红。

“那么，如果有别的需要，请您再通知我。”执事优雅地鞠过一躬，退后几步。

每次屈服于生理欲望，夏尔都急于从它处索求失去的尊严，他不介意给予。

发情期第二天，Omega终于勉强克服本能，不再任人捏圆揉扁。说实话，塞巴斯蒂安有些怀念那副温顺的模样。他喜欢弄疼夏尔。

凡人往往无法真正理解恶魔，这代表着一件事：恶魔对人并不产生情欲，尽管是Alpha，他仍能完全控制自己。他帮助夏尔度过发情期，纯粹因为对方想要。

回到宅邸的三个月来，夏尔一直做噩梦，情况稍好些之后，则是更糟糕而羞耻的梦。

小主人对此闭口不谈，可每天早晨醒来，他都比前一天更为紧绷。塞巴斯蒂安收拾床铺，雪白得一览无余的床单上，总会有难以言明的暧昧痕迹。

第五个月，情况变本加厉，床单开始损耗。他自以为是的小主人，觉得自己能像忍受痛苦般忍受性，坚信紧闭双眼，死死咬住布料，吞咽所有的叫喊，次日清晨，一切就会过去。

这方法坏处不少，料子禁不住夏尔频繁而绝望的撕咬，且对乳牙不利。夜晚的挣扎耗尽了男孩的精力，白天他敏感易怒，习惯性地咬嘴唇，下唇的伤口久不愈合，形成一道明显的红印。

第六个月的某天夜里，塞巴斯蒂安察觉夏尔从主卧溜出来，进了浴室。他耐心等待着，浴室里先传出水声，然后是跌倒的巨响，执事平静地走进去，看见夏尔伏在浴缸旁，脸上都是水，不住咳嗽。也可能是眼泪。

“为什么？”他问恶魔，蓝眼睛茫然无措。他的后颈被挠得发红，可以看出指甲曾无数次划过那里，折磨脆弱的腺体。“我该怎么办？”

“少爷，已经午夜了。您得好好休息。”塞巴斯蒂安半蹲在他面前，几乎是轻声细语：“我想……您需要找到一劳永逸的办法。”

“一劳永逸。”夏尔说，指节在浴缸边缘摁得发白。

“不想吗？”

“当然不想。”他咬牙切齿道：“我为什么非得——你甚至不是人类。”

“我明白了。您希望我送您回房间吗？”

其实是种心照不宣。夏尔是生活锻造出的失败品，代表极致的恨与极致的痛苦，远比正常的剑锋利坚强，却能被轻易折断，颇有点过刚易折的意思。他反抗、拒绝、训斥，可只要不动用命令，就证明他内心深处有一丝情愿。心情好的时候，塞巴斯蒂安不会逼他承认。

男孩的胸膛急促起伏着，透过血肉，一定能看到微小的肺正努力收放。吸、呼。吸、呼。塞巴斯蒂安记得人类呼吸的节奏，夏尔强调过这点。如果你和别人靠得很近，你不能忘记呼吸。现在它就完美地保持着呼吸，夏尔恍惚地摇摇头，右手胡乱摸索两下，抓住他的领带。

“不，不用了。”夏尔说：“我讨厌疼。”

它说：“我知道不会疼的方法。”

吸、呼。吸、呼。比健康的频率快得多。

它的人类说：“教我。”

夏尔或许从来不懂欲望，当时的塞巴斯蒂安只懂这个，因此没有拒绝的理由。

它毕竟是头野兽，循着欲望的气息降临，被男孩的愿望塑造成人形，只懂得用欲望理解人。没人知道它签过多少契约，上一次来到人世又是多少年前。夏尔花了很长时间教他当今世界运转的规律，不是什么愉快的过程。

“你就是记仇。”夏尔说得含含糊糊，恶魔的手指在他口中。“你不喜欢我教你东西，现在要讨回来。”

他看起来十分困惑，并不理解这个举动的含义，才给塞巴斯蒂安的教导找了理由。性于他而言是个亟需忍受，可以忍受的暴力行为。塞巴斯蒂安不认为他的定义有错，但决定教给他更多。

“哎，您这样猜忌我，我实在委屈极了。”塞巴斯蒂安用左手撩开男孩湿漉的发尾，抚摸幼小的腺体，指尖隔着手套碾过半月形的抓痕。“我怎么会记恨您呢？身为执事，接受鞭策是理所当然。”

夏尔呜咽着垂下头，展露出更多后颈。与其他主人不同，夏尔不怕他，更不敬畏他，却信任他、依赖他、渴盼他，那殷切的情感底下究竟是什么，他们都不清楚。

“疼？”

“没有。”夏尔竟然十分乖巧：“我觉得……很难受。”

“请稍加忍耐。我只是在检查您的身体状况。”为了便利，他伸展躯体，两三根触肢环住男孩的腰，免得他滑落，另一根触肢绕得远些，关上浴室的门。

理应尚未发育的腺体，受恶魔挑弄，渗出点可怜的信息素。确实是Omega的气味。针对他的问题，他知道一些学究的答案。

据皇家学会最权威的说法，分化通常发生在十五岁到十六岁。如果相信民间常识，很多Alpha十二三岁可拥有子嗣，Omega会稍微晚些，毕竟怀孕着实是种考验。而按贵族的默认规矩，大家族的儿子必然是Alpha，一般从小能看出端倪。

鉴于少爷的兄长没能活到分化，这说法得不到验证。但每种学说都不能解释夏尔的困境。

他还不到十二岁，处于性别感不甚明显的阶段，彻头彻尾是个小孩子。四肢纤细，身形单薄，站直了才不到成年男性的胸口高，骨盆很窄，一手就能握住。哪怕刻意压低声音，嗓音仍有着儿童清脆的质感。依照常理，夏尔根本不会具备产生情欲的能力。

然而，夏尔是一颗畸形的果实，冬天就掉落在地。因为不合时宜，既无法腐烂，也称不上甜美。他吊在情欲的弦上，塞巴斯蒂安只轻巧一捏，夏尔便碎裂了。

挤在浴室是个错误的选择。浴缸大得再奢华，也不够容纳两个人，照夏尔的想法，这间浴室本不会有除自己以外的使用者。塞巴斯蒂安脱了外套，本打算继续脱衬衣，被制止了。

“没必要。”夏尔不耐烦地说，试图捡回一点对局面的掌控：“尽快解决就行。”

塞巴斯蒂安并不在意，径直抱着夏尔坐进去，热水哗哗溢出，房间里云遮雾绕。少爷的头顶还不到他下巴，他用触肢撑住夏尔的腿，将对方抬起一些，好抵住Omega的腺体。

夏尔不愿他脱衣服，不愿正对着他，似乎不打算作任何迎合。但Omega天性的脆弱背叛意志，夏尔浑身抖得厉害，腺体被恶魔的尖牙浅浅戳刺两下，腿间便一片粘腻，塞巴斯蒂安的拇指拂过他的肩膀、脖子，从颊边过去，停在下唇。

“别咬。”他提醒：“再咬会流血的。”

“我……不……”夏尔模糊地说了些什么，信息素终于明显到能辨别味道。塞巴斯蒂安对人世的诸般气息太陌生，只能勉强描述：甜的，非常轻薄，带点酸涩。

他觉得好笑。“不什么？您确确实实是Omega，尽管还很年轻，却能产生信息素了。渴求Alpha是您的本能，否认它没有意义。您不敢看我，难道因为怕输给本能，向我求饶吗？”手背的契约印记立刻跳痛两下。白炽的愤怒与羞耻。

“我没什么怕的。”主人被触肢牢牢掐住腰，努力露出稚嫩的獠牙：“也不会输。”

他把夏尔转过来，发现对方紧闭着眼睛，头发滴滴答答往下淌水，牙关咬得太紧，发出喀喀声。夏尔显然怕得要死，塞巴斯蒂安不理解他在怕什么。几根触肢捏着他的踝骨，掰开他的腿，轻而易举。Omega出奇柔软，挣扎无济于事。水滴扑簌簌地掉落。

如同使用工具般，塞巴斯蒂安使用了他。性器每推进一分，夏尔辛苦建设的外壳便剥落一层，到被完全填满时，他仿佛回到十岁那天，重新坠进笼子，铁铸的栏杆有锋利的牙齿。他伏在黑暗里，恶魔朝他伸手，他便握住。

塞巴斯蒂安。塞巴斯蒂安。他喊出这个名字，给予虚幻的阴影实体。“……塞巴斯……蒂安……”夏尔呼吸急促，汗水淋漓，双腿不停发抖，手也打滑，什么都握不住，全靠触肢撑着。一浴缸水被搅得不住晃荡。热水、泡沫、Omega自身滑腻的欲液、不属于人类的漆黑精液，滚烫汹涌，融成一滩泥沼。

“您想要标记吗？”恶魔问，用犬齿磨他的耳垂。

“标记……”他还是咬了嘴唇，血流下来，被恶魔舔去。“不用。”

“Alpha的临时标记能帮您更平稳地度过发情期，下次会更稳定。”

下次。这个词让夏尔皱眉。他从没考虑过下次。

“容我坦诚，人类的身体本就脆弱，Omega更需要照顾。您这样拒绝，实在没有任何好处。”如果小主人赐予他撒谎的能力，他会把这话用甜言蜜语包裹得更好、更诱人：“标记和繁育是Omega发情期的目标，满足它们会让您好受些。况且，我完全能蒙骗人类的身体，您不必担心那些麻烦。您不会怀孕，不会产生情感依赖，不会去哪里都带着Alpha的气息。”它快要把小主人完全环住了，它的人类躯干、非人触肢、浓稠的黑暗部分，它恶魔的性器，人形的性器，毫不留情地将他撑开，撑开。它不完全是Alpha，恶魔不遵循人类的性别分类，但它可以发挥类似效用，可以做得更好。“您想要吗？”

“你……”夏尔仍闭着眼睛，被顶得不住吸气。他太小了，下腹隆出一道轮廓。塞巴斯蒂安的性器在他体内，和人类的不同，烫得他腿根发软。

“我需要明确的指令。”塞巴斯蒂安耸耸肩：“我很乐意揣摩少爷的想法，但这不是区区执事好肆意揣摩的情况，万一给您添麻烦可不好。”

男孩攥紧了他的领口，像一只小猫，从雨中钻出灌木，无人问津的话就会悄无声息地死去。好在猫是他唯一喜欢的东西。他抚摸夏尔好比摸一只猫，固然小心，但十分随便。恶魔对待猫和对待人没什么不同，看到蓬松可爱的，就去揉一揉，偶尔想带回家养，决不会有多认真。小孩子没有猫的自知之明，抗拒片刻后，这点假装的温和也令夏尔向往，不自觉地往他手心拱。

塞巴斯蒂安催促道：“请下命令吧。”

“不。不用了。”夏尔说得很小声，尔后又再强调了一遍，语气平淡：“我不需要。别做多余的事。下次也是如此，以后都一样。”

“遵命。”

这道命令似乎耗尽了他最后的理智。塞巴斯蒂安引他昂起头颅，故意咬他青色的静脉。皮肤苍白，血管贴着那层皮，发疯似的搏动。

夏尔沉在媾和里，腰非常吃力地挺起来，脊背陷没下去，无限制地浸在情欲中。恶魔的触肢尽职尽责，摩挲未发育完全的腺体，裹紧性器，揉搓男孩单薄的胸部，留下宣示主权般的黑色痕迹。

塞巴斯蒂安记不清小主人有过多少次高潮，也懒得数。夏尔几乎没有任何自制，稍微挑弄便缴械投降。至于Omega的器官，顶到尽头对恶魔来讲仍太浅，太紧。

水汽结在夏尔的睫毛上，如泪般滑落。塞巴斯蒂安伸手去擦时，夏尔睁开了眼睛。这是第二个错误的选择，男孩完全没想到他们的距离，呆愣片刻，脸红了。

人类的羞耻心非常有趣。恶魔并不理解。

“……滑溜溜的。”夏尔低头，看见那些触肢。“你非得用这些吗？”

“少爷不喜欢的话，我会用人类的姿态。”

他抓住其中一根触肢，就像挽留。“没事。我不介意。”他以疏离的语气说：“不是人类，更让我感到……安全。”

塞巴斯蒂安盯着那只蓝眼睛，情欲的潮气厚重无比，他在里面挖掘到恐惧的影子。

他的恐惧比信息素更激发Alpha的兴趣。到第二天清晨，恶魔帮他解决了两波情潮，夏尔经不住折腾，到中途就无力支撑身体，任凭触肢摆弄，最后索性昏过去。再醒来的时候，连说话都很嘶哑。

“为什么咬我？”男孩的脸稚气未脱，瞪着别人时像某种乞求。“出去时会被看到。并且，只是解决发情期，为什么需要咬我？”

这个问题底下埋伏着许多疑问。为什么咬他，为什么亲吻他，为什么抚摸他？除开直接插入，性事的其他部分仿佛都令他费解，爱抚、啃咬与亲吻，媾交时温柔的试探，有何意义？

残忍的小主人，往执事身上加了太多负担。他渴求一个关怀的父亲，一位全能的老师，一个忠心耿耿的执事，现在则是情人。恶魔也有一个问题：一个人要被拯救多少次才算足够？可怜的男孩，每当夜晚降临，都会回到笼中，向自己也不知道的存在祈祷救赎。

“少爷，性不仅是……一个单纯的行为。”他说：“我使它变得尽量快乐，以免您太难受。”

夏尔躺在浴缸里，若有所思地摸了摸后颈。他的腺体还不到正常Omega的一半大，只能散发出微弱的信息素。“为什么想标记我？”这个问题酝酿良久。“恶魔也像人类Alpha那样，会受影响？”

“您误会了。”塞巴斯蒂安好奇地看着他，嗅到一丝失望的味道。“我不过是提出建议，或许逾越了，非常抱歉。恶魔不像人类，不会受信息素影响。当然，那确实能引起某种欲望，但并非不可缓解、必须发泄。”

“所以，你——”他不说话了。说到底，他是贵族家的孩子，宁死也守着高傲与矜持。被Alpha逮住发泄欲望，居然比自己渴求欢愉更好接受。

“替少爷解决欲求，自然是我的职责。”

“我没有欲求。”夏尔突然十分烦躁，朝塞巴斯蒂安的方向泼了点水花。恶魔只是笑，俯身到他旁边，舔舐他的耳廓。条件反射地，夏尔绷紧了身子。人类在这种场合颇具动物性。

“您不必害怕。与曾经侵犯了您的人类不同，我是属于您的恶魔，决不会伤害您。”塞巴斯蒂安说：“我这样做了，是因为您这样期望。您可以否认，但别忘了，我没有撒谎的能力。”

Omega的信息素再度强烈起来。这次不是发情，而是颤抖的恐慌。时机恰当，此刻，他拥有对小主人的全部掌控，一切小小的让步都不值一提。

“或者，您怕的另有其事。闭上双眼，事实也不会改变。您缺乏面对真相的勇气吗？不扮演正确的伯爵，您就不知道如何选择了？”

蒸汽升腾，他品味着夏尔逐渐失控的情绪，几乎感到快乐。“这段时间，您真是学得尽心尽力，扮演得也十分具有说服力。您打理公司，善待未婚妻，组织骑猎，不是因为在乎，而是因为觉得真正的伯爵该这样做。然而，真正的伯爵……不会是Omega。”

他摸过男孩的胸膛，绕过肋侧，勾勒过愈合的烙印，沿着耻骨往下。“现在，没有了范本，您感到迷失、茫然，又不能够回头。伯爵怎会对Alpha起反应？他不应从臣服中得到欢愉，不应渴望保护，不应懦弱地哀求。可我倒认为这很适合您啊，完全不必急着否认。”塞巴斯蒂安笑起来，露出尖牙：“对吧？”

恶魔有恶魔的礼节，他当然不会直呼主人的名讳，但能看到那个名字在男孩小小的胸腔中震荡，敲出回音。舌头亲昵地滑过腺体，尖端分叉，像蛇的信子。Omega一言不发，房间里只有一个人的呼吸。

他始终说不出Omega信息素的味道，或许今后在哪里闻到，脑海中先浮现的会是主人的面容。

恶魔的影子爬升、爬升，长出第三只、第四只、第无数只眼睛，用第五张嘴悄声说：“人类顽固地要给别的事物取名字，分门别类，觉得被取名的事物就会被固定。寿命短暂，所以最害怕死得太轻盈。”

“没错，一个灵魂最先拥有的就是名字，使他从千千万万的灵魂中区别出来，不至于散逸……您选择抛弃自己的名字，原本是一种逃避，把懦弱的、遭受暴行的、堕落的自己割裂出去，在人前便是正确的样子。但您竟然把软弱之处留给我，这样的信赖，实在让我感到荣幸，不能不好好利用。”

“连你也要讽刺我吗？”小主人的声音在水汽里氤氲，显得非常平缓：“你们恶魔处理契约者太粗暴……不，该说是蔑视了。看来你之前选择的尽是些弱小的家伙，轻易掉进陷阱，然后被吃掉。我确实有那些恐惧，还得感谢你提醒我。”

“这可是严苛的提醒。”他的肢体扩散开来，环绕着夏尔，如雾如雷，是一种景象，一声遥远的轰鸣，一点苦涩与刺激的味道，带刺的锋利的触摸。一个茧，隔绝外界，填充夏尔所有的感知。“倘若失误，恶魔也不会救您。”

“这么迫不及待？”夏尔笑了一下，更像是自嘲：“不用你提醒我的身份，我有足够的自知之明，不会怪你。我做那些事情，不是补偿，只是必要。Omega也无所谓，反正是你的麻烦。”

“据说，恶魔也有自己的名字，那是你们的力量来源。”夏尔说：“如果我下命令，你会告诉我吗？”

“或许会。为您的健康考虑，这不太明智。恶魔的名字好比咒语，人类不一定能够掌握它的力量。”

“那不必了。和你订立契约的是我，你我都不要忘记。”男孩蜷缩起来，把自己放到恶魔怀里。夏尔伸出手，抚过他的触肢，仿佛在安慰一只因饥饿躁动不安的小狗，表情很温柔。在这样广远的黑暗中，他感到那副人类躯体深处荒谬的鼓动，陌生而怀念，来自被固定住了的、属于他的名字。名字的效力微弱无比，远不像契约连结得那样紧密与牢靠，仿佛烛火将熄，下一刻就会消失。可恶魔的感受精妙谨慎，决不会有差池，它切实地存在着，发挥着它的魔法：有了它，每次呼唤都有了目的，准确地来到他身边。

这是第三个错误的选择，他认可了这个被赐予的名字，想要作出回应。


End file.
